Scare Tatics
by Katzztar
Summary: ABANDONED - Something strange is going on Bayville.Is the mansion really haunted?What's wrong with Jean? Did Evan really see the King? NO! Not Elvis! Read the madness if you dare! Hints of Jean bashing in ch.2
1. Prologue

SCARE TATICS  
  
Or What's in Jean's Closet?  
  
Disclaimer=I don't own anything written/created by the King. Nada on the X- Men. I don't own the Brotherhood or any Bayville property. I do rent a car lot in Bayville though. Shonda is my character based on and named after family. I can be so cruel =o  
  
Warning= the part of Shonda reading the bedtime story, and the trauma that followed is based on my actual experience of that. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!  
  
Summary=something strange is going on in Bayville. Is the Mansion haunted? Did Evan really see the King? (NO! Not Elvis) Read this mad story if you dare!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Mansion  
  
The mansion was huge, a large, beautiful monster of a home. It had been standing there in Westchester County since the colonial days. The mansion was first completed when New York was known as New Amsterdam. The Xavier Mansion had been repaired and rebuilt many times. There had been fires in the past. The normal things a house that old could go through.  
  
But some people are convinced that like many old houses, the Xavier Mansion is haunted or cursed. No one really knew what happened to Anton Xaier, the previous lord of the manor. Some whispered that his partner, Carl Marko, in a science experiment that went bad, murdered him.  
  
The fact that Marko married Sharon, Anton's widow, a year later did not go well for some. Others said it was a good pairing. Sharon had a ten-year-old son, Charles Francis, who needed a father. Carl had an eleven-year-old son, Cain who needed a mother. Sharon died three years later of fever.  
  
Carl took care of both boys for two years. One day, while in Carl's lab, two chemicals reacted together violently, creating an explosion. Carl saved Cain, and then went back into the lab to rescue Charles. Carl collapsed after he dragged the boy out of the mansion.  
  
That marked a turn in events at the Xavier Mansion. And was not the last of strange explosions or fires. Though the house has been nearly quiet for forty-two years.  
  
About five years ago electro- magnetic disturbances occoured, lasting two years before ending. Three years ago freak storms began to happen, they last to this day. People have heard strange howls and roars.  
  
Last year even more bizarre occurrences have happened. Crimson beams more destructive than lasers. A blue demon and a blue monster both have been sighted on the property. There have even been sightings of a monstrous boy with bony protrusions that can slice through metal bars.  
  
A ghost of petite brunette girl has been seen, walking through the gates. There have been reports of a girl that's a werewolf.  
  
Strange times have come to the Xavier Mansion  
  
Author's notes= this is just setting the stage, the mood if you will. It is nessarrary for the story trusts me.... on second thought. The last time I paid attention to that saying, my sister read me a bedtime story. Brrrrrr 


	2. Ch.1 Bad Dreams

Disclaimer= you already know the fact, I-do-not-own-the-X-Men. Shonda is my character.  
  
Warning =Jean-bashin' up ahead ;)  
  
Ch.1  
  
"Another date with Duncan tomorrow." Jean mused to herself as she prepared for bed. "What can be better? Oh, a date with Duncan one day, then a date with Scott the next. I have both of them eating out of my hands. Hah! I know what the other students say, that I am just stringing the boys along. Now why should I choose between them? Duncan is the most popular guy at school, not to mention well packed."  
  
Jean grins at the memory, while closing the closet. "Scott is the field leader for the X-Men. He is the most high-ranking student here at the Institute. Scott and Duncan, the best of both worlds. How can I choose? Why should I?" With that thought, Jean drifts to sleep.  
  
1:35 am. *Slushp* Jean is awaked by a strange wet slushy sound. Her sleep- fogged mind tries to identify the ambiguous sound. It reminds one of wet footsteps. Very soggy footsteps or the sound you hear when  
  
Someone pulls his or her foot out of deep mud. "W hat was that?" Silence is Jean's only answer. "I must have imagined it." As she turns to go back to sleep, she sees the closet. "AHHHHHHH" Jean cries in shock.  
  
"I closed it. I know I closed it." Jean was muttering when everyone ran into her room. When they saw no destruction, no enemy, they were curious. Was it a nightmare? Jean never screamed because of a bad dream. Within her panicked state Jean couldn't maintain her telepathic shields. She heard the thoughts of bad dreams and saw a way that she didn't have to tell the others about a silly childhood fear.  
  
"I had a bad dream, that's all." It some time to convince them that she was ok, especially Scott. Then it took some more time to get them to leave. "I wish they wouldn't put their collective noses in my business. It's not my fault they have no life of their own." After closing the closet door, Jean tries to go back to sleep. " I must have dreamt that I closed it earlier."  
  
~ Two Days Later~  
  
6:12 Evan, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt were all in the rec room at the crack of dawn. After Jean woke them at 4:47, they could not go back to sleep. "Man, this stinks." Evan complained. "This makes two nights in a row now that the perfect princess woke all of us up." Logan walks into the room; on hear the complaining, joins in. "We can't even get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Like I wouldn't be so angry if she wasn't so rude." Grumbled Kitty. "We just wanted to make sure she was all right. She didn't have to jump down our throats." *Bamf* Kurt teleported to sit beside Kitty. "Actually, Keety, Jean yelled mostly at you."  
  
~ Lunch ~  
  
"Elf! Get off the chandelier, now!" Logan yelled. It was just another Saturday at the mansion. No one could suspect what happened next. "KITTY!" Jean was yelling as she stomped into the dining room. She's been dwelling on the issue with the closet all morning. "I've had it with your stupid, childish pranks. They stop now, do you hear me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Jean" Kitty was clueless. "You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Like no, I don't." Kitty watched as Jean started to pace.  
  
" I've been thinking." Jean says.  
  
"That's not good, did it hurt?" Rogue could not help but ask out of pique. Jean only glared.  
  
"As I was saying, I've been thinking. Someone has been playing a childish prank, entering my room and opening the closet."  
  
"Wait a munite! You're blaming ME for that? Hahahaha, like that's so ridiculous." Kitty nearly doubles over with laughter.  
  
"You're the only one who could have! I would have smelt the brimstone if it was Kurt teleporting into my room. The door was locked; Scott had to force open the door both nights. You are the only person it could have been. Now you better stop or else!"  
  
By now, Kitty was out her chair, and in front of Jean. " I will say this only once; I did not open your flaming closet door!"  
  
Jean's fare was as red as her hair. "Liar! If you won't tell me the truth, I'll see it for myself!  
  
"Wha? No! You bitch! You went into my head! Get out of my head! How dare you use your telepathy like that?!"  
  
Everyone's eyes popped out as Kitty knocked out Jean with one punch to the face.  
  
The professor recovered quickly. "Kitty was that really necessary?"  
  
"Professor! You saw her accusing me! She's the one that used her power in spitefulness! Look in my mind, you can see that I'm innocent, I didn't do a thing to her stupid closet!"  
  
"Yes, I can see you are telling the truth."  
  
"Well, are you going to punish Jean? Or is she going to get away with that stunt?"  
  
"No kitty, Jean will not get away with it. She will be grounded."  
  
As they all leave Kitty tells the rest "That's not enough. I want revenge!" 


	3. ch.2 Revelation

Scare Tactics  
  
Ch.2 Revelation  
  
AIEEEEEE!!A female scream pierces the night, waking all who slept within the mansion. "Jean are you ok?" Scott asked as he threw open the door. He was the only one who came, for the others were tired of Jean waking them for several nights now. "Uh, I'm fine. A bad dream, that's all." Jean says as she glances toward her closet. "No!" She whispers. "I closed it." Jean declares louder. "I closed it!" "What are you talking about?" The only thing Scott could see is the closet door open, just a crack.  
  
~Morning, In Jean's room~  
  
"Jean do you want to talk about last night?" Scott tried again. "Don't blow me off with 'it was a bas dream'. How about the closet?"  
  
"Oh that was just a reaction in a sleep fogged state." Jean paused as the Professor Xavier came into the room.  
  
"Jean, I must insist you talk about it, to me at the very least. This is the third time you were hysterical over the closet door. Yesterday you verbally and mentally attacked Kitty, falsely accusing her of phasing into your room as you slept to open the closet. Now what is going on?"  
  
Jean sheepishly looks away. "It's silly Professor. It's ah..." Scott steps forward, "Would you like for me to leave?" He asked, hoping the answer will be no.  
  
"You can stay." She smiles weakly." As I said, it's silly. Nothing major, only a silly childhood fear. You see, when I was young, my older sister would take turns with our mom reading me bedtime stories. Well one night Shonda read me a short story by a famous horror writer."  
  
~ At that same moment in the rec room~  
  
"Cool! Now it's getting good." Evan claimed, earning an "Shhhh" from everyone else. He met Kitty, Kurt Rouge and Logan there because it was decided that was one room Jean and Scott was avoiding right now. Jean was still embarrassed from the confrontation with Kitty. Getting teased about the black eye didn't help matters at all. Scott was trying to give her moral support, so he avoided them as well.  
  
That was a good thing since they are eavesdropping on the conversation between Jean and Xavier by the means of a bug that Logan planted in Jean's room. Kitty made it after Jean falsely accused her.  
  
Kitty turns to face everyone. "Guys, this gives me a great prank idea. Now I know how I can get revenge for that mind tap miss pris gave me. But I need to know who that author is. Any ideas?"  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Author's Note= ok I already know which author it is AND what story. But Kitty doesn't yet. Do you know of a horror story that centers on the bedroom closet? Please post or e-mail me the info= Author - story- situation//creature. I know there's a lot. I probably read many of them, but my mind is blank. 


End file.
